


Careful What You Wish For

by cjsparkss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjsparkss/pseuds/cjsparkss
Summary: Water splashing everywhere. The sun is shining from the sky casting a warm glow over everyone in the backyard.Sitting at the edge of the pool, feet dipping in the water, you can’t help to feel that this summer is going to be one of the best ones yet.Oh how wrong you were.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger x Reader - Relationship, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Eren x Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Careful What You Wish For

You’re sitting next to Reiner, who is currently eyeing the different girls in the pool, trying to decide who he was going to charm his way into and ask out next. You sigh, shaking your head at his antics. Typical. Slightly nudging Reiner with your elbow, you pull his gaze off of the girls in the pool. “Hey Reiner.” He hums in response, turning to look at you. “I’m going to go get a drink. I’ll be right back.”

He nods his head, and with that you stand up and walk over to the outside bar. Walking up to the man working the bar, you take a seat on one of the stools. “Can I have a piña colada? Virgin please.”

“Sure, no thing.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll have the same thing she’s having.” Looking at the source of the voice, you see a tall, tanned skinned guy with long brown hair tied up in a messy bun walking up to the bar. He takes a seat a few stools away from you. You eye him up and down, taking in his appearance. Starting from the top, you notice his hair is slightly damp, wet strands of hair falling to the sides of his face, framing his structure. He must have been in the pool not long ago. Moving down to his chest, you immediately take notice of his beautiful and sculpted abs.

Damn he’s hot. Eyes moving even lower, you come across his grey shorts, eyeing a noticeable bulge in his pants.

Shit.

Your eyes linger for a little too long then they should have, leading the guy to notice your staring from his peripheral vision. He turns his face to look at you, an amused grin growing on his face. Cocking his head to the side, his mouth opens. “Like what you see?” You feel the heat rise to your cheeks. Realizing you were staring, you turn away in embarrassment, causing him to let out a low chuckle.

“Your drinks.” Thankfully saving you from the situation, the man working the bar slides both of you guys your drinks. You quickly grab it and take a sip, waddling away in your flip flops back to your spot next to Reiner. Feeling your presence next to him, he faces you. “Hey, you're back.”

“Yes I am.”

Looking down, you take a sip of your drink. Reiner playfully nudges you in the shoulder, noticing your distressed state. “What’s wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost.” Ignoring his question, you look up and you see the same guy from the bar on the other side of the pool, talking with a black haired girl and a shorter blonde haired boy boy. Letting your curiosity get the best of you, you decide to ask Reiner a question. “Hey Reiner, who is that?” You motion your chin to the brown haired boy. Reiner looks forward, a look of confusion falling on his face.

“Who is who?”

“The sexy guy on the other side talking to two people.” Laughing at your choice of words, Reiner sees who you’re talking about. “Oh him? That’s Eren Jaeger.”

“Eren Jaeger...” You let the name fall out of your lips, sounding it out for yourself.

Not letting you get away with your words so easily, Reiner plays with you. “So you think he’s sexy?”

“Oh, shut up. I just had an encounter with him at the bar.”

“Well you’re not wrong, he is sexy.” Laughing, you take another sip of your piña colada. Reiner continues. “And he thinks you are too.”

Nearly choking on your drink, you snap your head at Reiner, a confused look on your face. “What do you mean he thinks I am too?”

“I meann that he’s my friend. We were talking earlier and he was telling me how he thought you were pretty cute actually.” Finding his claim too hard to believe, you shake your head. “You’re shitting me.”

“Nope. I’m for real. He’s obviously interested in you. He’s been eyeing you the whole time we were here. You’re just too dense to notice.” You shoved his hard chest, the force nearly knocking him into the pool.

“If I find out you’re lying, I’m killing you.” Laughing, Reiner shakes his head in amusement. “You know you should get with him. I heard he's really good with his fingers if you know what I mean.” He wiggles his eyebrows at you, nudging your side a few times with his elbow. Nearly choking on your drink for the second time, you shake your head, bad memories starting to come back to you.

“No. I can’t.” Your voice quieting to a whisper, you talk so only he can hear you. “I haven’t been with anyone since the thing happened, remember?” Reiner nods his head in understanding, but he doesn’t stop there.

“Hey, don’t think about that, okay?” He sighs. “Exactly the reason you need to get with someone again. It’ll be good, trust me. And it won’t be that hard since he obviously wants to get with you too.” Shoving the terrible memories to the back of your head, you actually consider his statement. You look back to the other side of the pool searching for the brown headed boy, only to notice that he isn’t there. About to question where he is, you open your mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a light tap on your shoulder. You turn around, and to your surprise you see Eren standing tall behind you, eyes level with the very noticeable bulge in his grey shorts. Heat immediately rising to your cheeks, you turn away from the delicious view, stopping yourself before you stare again.

“Hey.” He looks down at you, drink still in his hand. 

“Oh, hey again.”

He nods his head at Reiner in a greeting manner. “Hey Reiner.”

“Hello Eren.” Chuckling to himself, Reiner stands up, moving to walk away. Confusion spreads on your face. “Hey, where are you going!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll see you later.” He wiggles his eyebrows at you in a teasing manner, cupping his hands around his mouth and mouths, “Get some!” Laughing, he turns and walks away, but he halts besides Eren and leans into his ear, whispering something to him only the two of them can hear. Once he finishes, he walks away.

Suddenly growing nervous, you fidget with your fingers. Eren’s crouches down beside you, his eyes looking into yours. “Mind if I sit here?” Placing your drink to the other side, you shake your head. “No, not at all.” He takes a seat beside you, placing his own drink on the other side of him and dipping his own feet into the water too. Not being able to help yourself, you side eye him up and down once again. This time there’s black sunglasses on the top of his head, stopping his bangs from falling to his face. You not so secretly admire his bare chest and his body, not knowing Eren is admiring yours as well. 

The sun is slowly setting before you, light shadows casting over the backyard, a cool breeze blowing in the air. Eren is the first one to talk.

“So, I haven’t seen you around before. Are you just moving here?” He turns to look at you, and the air is taken out of your lungs. God, his eyes, they're beautiful. A gorgeous shade of blue. No green. Turquoise? Either way, the sight is simply enough to melt everything else away. Eren’s question finally registering in your brain, you quickly snap yourself out of your daze, answering his question.

“No no not really, I just didn’t go out much during school. But now that summer is here I plan to get out more this time.” You can see his face light up in curiosity. “So I’ll be seeing more of you? He turns to the pool, nodding his head in satisfaction. “Good to know...”

“I guess you will.” A moment of silence falls before Eren opens his mouth again. “You aren’t going in the pool?

“Well actually,” You lower your head in slight embarrassment, “I don’t know how to swim.” Eren looks at you, a shocked look spread across his face. “You can’t swim?”

“Nope.” You say shaking your head, popping the p. His lips turn into a teasing grin. “Loser. Why go to a pool party if you can’t swim in the pool?” You look at him, your brain going into defensive mode. “Hey! Pool parties are fun. And you don’t actually have to go in the pool to have fun just so you know.”

“What if you get pushed into the pool?”

“Then I guess I’ll die a miserable death.” Laughing at your awfully morbid joke, Eren shakes his head. “I guess I’ll just have to protect you, huh.” Furrowing your eyebrows, you question what he means.

“What do you mean, you’ll just have to protec-” You are cut off by the sound of someone’s voice calling him. Both of you look over to the person. You see the same boy with blond hair that Eren was talking to earlier dramatically waving his hand over his head. “Hey Eren! Come on we’re about to start.” Eren sighs, nodding his head at the boy. “Coming!” He turns back to you.

“I guess I’ll talk to you later, non swimmer.” A brief look of disappointment falls on your face, but you quietly mask it with a smile, nodding your head. 

You liked talking to him. He was like a breath of fresh air, despite literally being outside, even if he was making fun of you. Giving you a heartwarming smile, he picks up his drink and stands up, about to walk away, but then he leans in to your ear. “Oh, I never got your name.” His breath is hot, and it tickles your skin, sending cold tingles down your spine. You catch a whiff of the pina colada he had earlier in his breath. You told him your name, and he repeated it under his breath, sounding it out on his own lips. “Pretty.” The way your name came out of his lips sounded like music to your ears. “Mines Eren.” 

With that he walks away, and almost as soon as Eren is out of your sight, Reiner returns to your side. “Hey, some of us are about to go inside to play a game, let’s go join them, and you can also meet some of my friends.” Sounding like a good idea to you, you nod your head and stand up from your position, leaving your pina colada. As you’re about to walk away, Reiner smirks, leaning in from the side into your ear.

“Wow, I bet you can’t wait till you two are in the bedroom.” Anger rising from the inside of you, you push Reiner again, this time actually pushing him into the pool.

Splash!

“Hey!” He flops around in the water, water splashing on you and all around. Erupting into a fit of laughter, you run away to get Reiner a towel to use as a peace offering before he can get out and push you in the pool too. You can’t be dying a miserable death this early.

\------------

Side by side, you and Reiner walk into the living room. You are greeted by the sight of nine people sitting on the floor in a circle, a deck of playing cards in the middle. Wrapping his arm around your shoulder, Reiner moves to speak. “Hey guys! This is my friend.” He introduces you, and you smile at all of them, saying hi. You scan over the room, seeing all different types of people who look close to your age, and your eyes land on a certain brown haired boy in particular.

Eren.

Almost as if he can feel your staring, his turquoise eyes meet yours. You immediately rip your gaze away, moving closer to Reiner's side. He softly grabs your wrist, leading you both to a vacant spot in the circle. You end up sitting next to a blonde haired girl, who’s talking to someone else positioned on the other side of her. Turning to look at you, she introduces herself with a smile. “Hey, my name is Annie.”

“Oh, hey Annie.” You tell her your name. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” She brings her attention back to the person she was talking to. Looking around once more, you see that you’re sitting almost directly across from Eren, his eyes already on you. Feeling a little uncomfortable, you desperately try to avoid his piercing gaze, looking to the ground and fidgeting with your fingers.

“Ok so guys!” The same average sized blonde haired boy that called Eren earlier clasps his hands together and begins talking. “We are going to be playing a card game called Screw Your Neighbor.” He looks around the room. “Do any of you guys not know how to play?” Remembering the familiar game since you played it at a previous party, you shake your head no along with everyone else.

He smiles a gorgeous smile. “Great, so let’s get started.” And the game begins.

\------

For the first night of summer, you have more fun than you have had all year. A lot of that fun must be due to the fact you’ve had to drink a few times due to losing. But luckily, you’re not even close to drunk, as it takes a lot for you to just get wasted. But you are a little tipsy. And you also really aren't the best at card games, even if it’s just a game of pure luck.

Not paying attention to your surroundings much, you don’t notice Eren’s turquoise gaze on you while eating. By now almost everyone has a snack with them, and apparently Eren has the messiest one. You’ve been stealing glances at him all night, and when you look over at him, you see that he has a melting popsicle in his hand, the treat dripping down his wrist. He has some of the popsicle trickling down the sides of his mouth, but he doesn’t seem to pay any mind to it, and neither does anyone else. This must be normal for him to eat like an animal.

His pink tongue darts out of his mouth, the tip slowly licking the juice that got on the sides. Once again feeling your gaze like some psychotic person, Eren’s eyes meet yours, a mischievous glint twinkling in his eyes.

Eren’s going to have his fun with you.

Bringing the popsicle up to his mouth, he sticks it into his mouth, very slowly moving it all the way in. His tongue swirls around the popsicle, licking all the excess juice off, turquoise eyes never leaving yours. Eyes glued to Eren mouth fucking his popsicle, your head is telling you to look away, but you just can't. He is still shirtless, the melting popsicle trickling pink down his bare chest. He very slowly but surely takes a popsicle out of his mouth, sucking on every inch about to come out.

How the fuck has no one called him out.

He’s basically eye fucking you, turquoise eyes undressing you from across. Swiping his tongue around his mouth, he licks the melted popsicle from his lips. Heat rising to your cheeks, you decide that this is too much for you. You need a way to get out of this.

Standing up abruptly, you make your excuse. “Hey guys, can someone show me the bathroom?” Just finishing the popsicle, Eren immediately shoots up from his seat, not even wasting a moment for his chance. He gives you another mischievous smile, obviously planning something in his head. “Here, I’ll show you.” Looking to the side, you see Reiner shooting you a knowing smirk. Rolling your eyes at him, you hesitantly nod your head at Eren. He walks over to your side and leans in to your ear like before.

“Enjoy the show?” His voice is low and seductive, sweet breath tickling your skin. 

Tha - thump.

Another throb down below. Oh Lord you just met this man and the things he’s already doing to you without even doing anything. Noticing your frozen state, Eren just laughs, shaking his head in amusement.

He knows what he’s doing.

“Follow me.” Eren walks in front of you and leads you into a hallway. He comes to a stop in front of the door, looking back at you. “It’s right in here.” He turns the handle and walks in, holding the door open for you. You walk into a bedroom that looks un-slept. The bed is neatly made, fluffy white sheets and white pillows, not a single item out of place. This must be the guest room.

Eren walks to another door, opening it and turning on a light switch. “Here.” He nudges his head towards the doorway. “Thank you.” Your voice comes on as a whisper, afraid that if it’s any louder it might just crack. He nods his head and steps out of the bathroom. “Welcome.”

You walk into the bathroom, mentally going through everything in your mind that just happened. What is this boy doing? Because if he’s trying to seduce you, hell, it's working. Reiner was right, it has been a while since you have received any pleasure at all. Maybe today was the day to continue. Start fresh. The past is the past. Breathing in and out, you muster up all the courage you have in you to go and make your move. You got this. Slowly turning the door handle, you open the door and walk back into the bedroom to see an Eren sitting on the bed, scrolling through his phone. His face turns up to look at you once you enter the room.

“Hey. Are you feeling okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”

Eren nods his head, slipping his phone into his pocket. He stands up, making his way over to you. You also walk closer to him, both of you closing the gap between your bodies, leaving some personal space. His eyes look into yours. “Are you ready to go now?” He tilts his head sideways. You take a step closer to Eren, causing him to raise up an eyebrow in curiousness. Suddenly becoming bold, you get right to the point.

“I kind of want to do something first.” He walks closer to you again, leaning his head down only inches away from yours. “What do you want to do?” You can smell the fruity popsicle in his breath, the scent delighting to your nose, only making you lean your face in closer to his. You sink your teeth into your lips, and his eyes flicker down to look at them.

“This.” Grabbing his face and pulling it closer to you, you attach your lips to his. He immediately kisses you back, lips molding against one another, but then he breaks away for a brief moment, holding your wrists, your hands still on his cheeks.

“How many drinks did you have?” Smiling, you shake your head. “Not much. I’m not drunk. Trust me.” Eren eyes you for a moment, and then he knows it’s true, afterall he can tell when someone is wasted.

“So it’s okay if I kiss you?” You nod your head. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Not wasting any time, Eren connects his lips with yours again, tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss. He softly grabs your hands from your face, moving them to his shoulders. You then move your hands to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to you. His arms snake around your waist, pulling your flesh against his and letting you feel his abs pressing against your stomach. His big hands trail down your curves, stopping at your ass and squeezing, causing you to gasp against his lips.

Eren’s lips are soft and smooth. The kiss is nice and tender, bad memories from earlier disappearing from your mind. His tongue swipes across your bottom lip, requesting for access to enter your mouth. You comply, opening your mouth and letting his tongue move in. His tongue darts around your mouth, licking everything in its path. His tongue finds yours, and his own swirls around it, the popsicle move coming into play. You fight him for access, moving your own tongue inside his mouth for your turn. You taste the fruity popsicle in his mouth, savoring the flavor.

Watermelon.

The kiss goes on for a minute, you being the first to pull away for air. You look into Eren’s eyes, stupid grins on both of your faces. He rests his forehead against yours, softly rubbing patterns against your back with his fingers .“That was not bad for someone that can’t swim”, he breathes out.

“You're never going to let that go, are you?”

“Not planning to.”

Laughing, his lips connect to your jaw, then moves down, tracing warm and wet kisses down your neck. Searching for your sweet spot, he knows he has found it when you let out a soft moan, the sound music to his years. He sucks on it for a while, you only realize what he was doing once the spot is already marked.

“Hey! Why’d you do that!”

“Relax princess. I’m simply just marking my territory.” His voice is low and husky, sending another wave of shivers down your spine. Smiling against your neck, Eren’s fingers lightly trace down to your thighs. He softly taps on them a few times.

“Jump.”

Listening to his command, you jump into his arms, your legs instinctively wrapping against his waist, his hands grabbing at your thighs. His lips connect back to yours, this time the kiss more hungry, longing for more. He walks you both over to the bed, resting your back against the bed, ruffling up the white sheets. Kissing you for another minute more, his lips trace down your neck, down your collar bones, and onto your shirt. He places kisses down the neck of your shirt, and to one of your breasts, his other hand softly massaging the other. Playfully tugging your shirt, he disconnects his mouth and looks into your eyes again. Smiling a stupid grin at you, he tilts his head.

“Can I undress you?” 

Butterflies erupt through your body. Smiling at his sweetness, you nod your head yes. Without wasting a moment, Eren sets you up at the edge of the bed. You raise your hands to give him easier access, and he slowly and seductively pulls your shirt off of your body. He throws it to who knows where, revealing your red laced bra. Smiling a lopsided grin, Eren looks back at you.

“I like the bra. Sexy.” You smile back at him. “Thank you, I try my best.”

Laughing, Eren’s mouth connects with your body again, making his way down your stomach, leaving hot and wet kisses all over. He comes to your waistband, and looks up at you for confirmation before doing anything. You nod your head. Coming back down, he slowly unbuttons your jeans shorts, and pulls the zipper down even slower, knowing damn well what he’s doing. “C'mon Eren.” You place your hands in his hair, whining at his teasing. Finally, he pulls your shorts and panties down in one go and throws them to the same place as your shirt, revealing your soaking wet cunt. Smirking at your pussy, he shakes his head. “Damn, already that wet, and I haven’t even done anything. Do I turn you on that much?” You smack him in the head, heat rising to your cheeks. “Oh, shut up.”

He chuckles. “It's okay baby, you turn me on too.” Not giving you any time to react, Eren rubs your clit, rubbing in slow circles. You try to suppress your moans, afraid that someone will hear you guys in the living room. Rubbing even faster, Eren’s looks into your eyes.

“Let me hear you. Okay princess?” He drags his finger between your folds, making you call out his name. “E- Eren,” You cry out, your words turning into a breathy moan. “That’s what I like to hear. Fuck, you're gorgeous.” He softly muttered against your thighs. Climbing on top of you, Eren connects his lips with you, a soft and slow kiss this time while you wrap your legs around his torso. Slowly, Eren slips one finger into you, groaning at how you clench around his finger. His finger thrusts into you, hitting your sensitive spots. “Shit, Eren.”

“Fuck.” Eren slips another finger into you, causing you to cry out, the already huge bulge in his pants only growing at your sweet sounds. His thumb rubs your clit in circles, the feeling enough to make you go crazy. You scrape your fingers against his back, leaving red lines along his skin. His fingers repeatedly thrust into you, Eren groaning at the lewd noises coming from your slick. Back arching to a curve, your breasts press against his chest. You squeeze your eyes due to the pleasure, throwing your head back into the bed.

“No, no. Look at me baby.” You comply, opening your eyes again, eyes meeting turquoise ones.

“Eren… faster.” He knuckles deep, the pleasure consuming your mind. Grinding your hips to match the wonderful rhythm of Eren’s fingers, you knew you were about to cum. You moan his name out loudly, not caring if everyone could hear you outside. His fingers thrusted into you again, hitting the exact spot you need it to, you come undone on his fingers, leaving a tinted substance. Panting and legs shaking after reaching your high, you watch Eren bring his fingers to his mouth and lick your arousal off, not leaving a single drop left to waste. “You taste so good princess.” He leans in to kiss you, and you can taste yourself on his lips, mixed in with the sweet watermelon flavor from his messy desert.

“Are you guys okay in there?” Loud banging on the door startles you, a yelp coming from your lips. Eren climbs off of you, your lips turning into a small pout at the loss of the warm feeling of his body on top of yours. Grabbing your panties and shorts, he walks to you, Eren gives you a cheeky smile. He kneels down before you, stretching out your underwear and looking up at you through his eyelashes. Getting the gist, you place your right leg into one hole, left leg in the other. Then he helps you with your jeans shorts and your shirt, the same process repeating. 

“Have fun?”

“I did actually… Did you?”

“Mhm, a lot.”

More banging on the door.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re fine! Coming out now.” Eren rolls his eyes in annoyance, reaching his hand into his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he scrolls and taps for a bit before reaching a page and handing it to you. “Mind if I get your number?” Nodding your head, you grab his phone from your hand and type in your number. After double checking if you typed in the right one, you hand it back to him.

Eren winks at you, the simple gesture causing butterflies to ignite throughout your body. “Thank you princess.” He walks up to the exit. Both of you forget about the now messy bed, the only thing important right now being each other. Opening the door, Eren steps to the side, allowing you to go first. “After you my lady.”

“Thank you sir.” Before you step out, Eren leans into your ear, lips grazing over your skin. He sensed the sadness radiating off your body. “It’s okay baby. We can continue another day. We have all summer after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @cj-sparkss for more!


End file.
